Out on the Town
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Yoshio Urasawa (En:) Mark Ryan, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroyuki Kakudou |chief animation director=Masahiro Naoi |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 24, 1999 (En:) January 29, 2000 |continuity= }} As Matt takes T.K. home on the subway, an argument causes Patamon to storm off. And so Matt and T.K. begin searching for him, only to run into two more of Myotismon's henchmen. Synopsis It seems that and are among the Digimon that have entered the real world. They are having a night on the town, riding around on taxis and watching all the people. Meanwhile, Matt is taking T.K. home on the subway. has to explain to that even though Matt and T.K. are brothers they live with different parents and in different parts of the city. Matt wants to ensure that he gets T.K. all the way home despite his younger brother not being so keen on the idea. Patamon then comments on how close the two siblings are, despite living apart. However, T.K. takes it the wrong way and yells at him, causing him to fly off at the next stop. After Matt and an indecisive T.K. get off the train to look for him, they walk all around town while Matt scolds T.K. for yelling at Patamon, and eventually they run into the two of mischievous servants of , Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. They had just gotten thrown out of what appears to be a casino and then ran into a teenage girl. Everyone thinks they are two children in costumes but Matt and T.K. can easily see that they are not. Tsunomon digivolves, only to find that the devious pair is just playing around. They hide from the raging teenager that they angered earlier and then explain that they aren't really evil. They then jump on top of a street light and cause a car accident. Forced to run from the police, the group flees the scene ending up in the window display of a clothing store. They spot Patamon while playing dress up but he quickly flies away. Next, Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon then steal some ice cream to cheer Matt and T.K. up but end up running away from the shop owner they stole it from. Myotismon then appears and learns that his two minions have been messing around instead of looking for the eighth . Myotismon orders them to steal the boys' Crests and a chase ensues. When Matt and T.K. are cornered, the two supposedly evil Digimon admit that once again they just want to have fun and weren't planning to take their Crests. The two Digimon just want to hang out. Myotismon is unimpressed that they let the boys get away and banishes them to his dungeon in the , but not without putting up a fight. then digivolves to in order to avenge Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon's unfair punishment. Meanwhile, Patamon's anger has subsided, and he is searching for T.K. at the park, mainly because he heard two girls talking about it earlier. When he notices the battle between the two powerful digimon he realizes T.K. is in danger. He digivolves to and with WereGarurumon's help, weakens Myotismon, causing him to retreat. T.K. is in tears while apologizing to Patamon they make their way back through the streets towards the subway, reminiscing of their short-lived friendship with Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. Featured characters (5) |c4= * (1) * (5) * (7) |c5= * (9) * (11) * (13) |c6= * (1) *' ' (8) * (10) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Gotsumon: "I think you knocked over a monster! Pumpkinmon: "Even worse, I think I knocked over a teenager!" :—'Gotsumon' and Pumpkinmon spending a night on the town and getting into trouble. "Typical. Everybody wants to be in show business." :—'Gabumon' doesn't quite know what to think of their new friends. "The next time you get someone angry, make sure they can't run very fast!" :—'Matt' s getting tired of running away from Gotsumon and Pumkinmon's latest mess. Other notes (Ep. 13 The Legend of the DigiDestined). *The music that's played as Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon ride the car in the original version is 's theme, Love Serenade. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *This episode takes place in . In the original episode, Pumpkinmon refers to it as "the famous Shibuya", and mentions that it's even talked about in the Digital World. *The girl that Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon run into compares them to contestants from the semi-annual Japanese show . *Patamon eavesdrops two girls mentioning the statue, and goes there to wait for T.K.. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *Myotismon has to retreat from a battle for the first time, which happens to be when Angemon shows up. *In this episode, Gabumon begins to revert from Ultimate to Rookie, rather than to his In-Training form. The most likely explanation for this is simply that Gabumon has become stronger as the series has progressed. Eventually, all the kids' Digimon do the same. *This is the first episode to have the phrase "to be continued..." at the end of it, as well as the new opening showing Myotismon, Kari, Gatomon, and the Digimon in their Ultimate forms (this only applies to the English dub). With the new ending phrase came narration that asks what would happen next, and then instructs the viewers to tune into the next episode to find out. *Although Pumpkinmon is an Ultimate Digimon, his portrayal in this episode is more consistent with a Rookie Digimon. *This episode aired in Japan a week before and features Pumpkinmon, a Digimon with a Jack-O-Lantern for a head, and a battle between Myotismon, a vampire, and WereGarurumon, a werewolf. *Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon's fates are symbolized by two falling stars in the night sky as the two DigiDestined and their partners walk off in sadness into the night. }} de:Freunde für einen kurzen Moment